User blog:C%^u)*(*l)0ŕ/Undergroud Rounds - Plot
Note: This is fanmade and is based on the boss, Reflectar. Underground rounds is a event where you have to go down to the bottom and battle stronger and stronger foes. Dialogue King: Hey, you, you know when I said about real life counterparts? You: Yeah, do we have to fight another guy? King: Yep! You: Ok, is it that Zombie? King: No, his nickname is Reflectar, we haven't known much but apparently I've heard he lives underground and wants to steal the Korblox gems. You: I'm ready! King: *teleports to muddy hole* You: God, a puzzle. King: Well, it's up to you you to do it. Baller: Can I come! King: When were you here? Baller: I don't remember. King: Fine. Baller: *completes Block Puzzle* You: *completes Puzzle* You: Baller, lets go there maybe. Baller:The King wants you to do it, he'll get mad if I stay, bye! You: Oh wow. You: *Defeats Card Men* Jack: Hey you! You: Yeah? Jack: Who let you here? You: Um... The ki- Jack: Oh I see! You just want to get in. You: Will we fight then? Jack: Sure, in the name of him! You: *brings Jack to 5000/10000* Jack: Look newbie, I'm not weak. Jack: *gains 250,000 HP* You: *defeats Jack* Jack: ARGH! Jack: I'm just going to say, beware later on, stay close, if far, your doomed. King: Nice! That was quick King: The next puzzle is there, I don't have much time as I am busy! You: *Completes Crane Puzzle* You: Hey, I see you! Queen: Oh dear! Queen: It appears I have to make you leave! You: Do it! Queen: May you leave, stranger? You: No? Why? Card Queen: This is a private area. You: Welp, I think this is gonna be tough. Card Queen: May you leave now. You: ... Card Queen: Well then, I will have to show you a extrordinary Power. You: Kay. You: *brings her to 312500 HP (half HP)* Card Queen: Royal Power, Activate! You: *defeats Card Queen* Card Queen: *blows horn* Card King: Queen! Card King: She didn't deserve this! Card King: ... Card King: Sir, you truly have disgraced this place, why have you done this. You: ... King: Don't worry, you're stronger than this person. Card King: Knights, GO! You: *defeats knights* Card King, nervous: Uh, Elites You: *defeats knights*- You: Can I just fight you? CK: I must avenge my partner. CK: It is my duty to take you down. You: *brings king on 500000/750000* CKing: Royal Powers! You: *brings King on 250000/750000* ???: I'm never going to back down. ???: Phantom Aura. You: *defeats Card king* CKing: If you try to enter, he....he. You: Guess his punch wasn't good enough. Cking: That's not even a pun- You: Punch? King: Ok, this will be hard now. King: I sent a knight to help you do the puzzle Mr Slay: Hey partner, King sent me here to help ya. You: Nice, there's probs a last puzzle. Mr Slay: Let's go then mate. You: *completes path puzzle* You: I see 4 people! Mr Slay: Alright, I'm outta here. You: Why. Mr Slay: I am REALLY busy! You: Aww *in the area* Person 1: Hey, we need to get back to work Person 2: Yeah, Heart, you get the diamonds, I'll get the platinum. Person 3: Awww, but I really wanna hold gold. After, you are called Diamond Person 4: Heart, could you not. Heart: Spade, don't boss me around, don't be like them. Spade: Hey, just get on with it. Heart: Fine! Club: EVERYONE! Diamond: Good grief, what now. Club: I see someone! You: Oh hi! Club: You did that didn't you. You: ... Club: We're gonna duel, right. You: Oh, you've faced a bunch of enemies before. *battle begins* Club: Predict this. *after reaching 100,000/1,000,000* Club: Lucky Lux! *after being defeated* Club: Ugh... Club: Tell the king... Club: That he'll never be safe. Heart: NOOOOOOO! Heart, angered: CLUB! YOU MONSTER! Heart, angered: I'M NOT GOING TO SIT HERE! *battle starts* *after reaching 100,000/900,000* Heart: Love Lux! *after being defeated* Heart: I'm sorry, Diamond... You: That wasn't so lovely. Heart: So this is the new master. Spade: Diamond... Diamond: I, I already saw it... Spade: Then let's end this, Diamond: Together! *after each one get on half health* Diamond: Shining Lux Spade: I'll let you handle this Diamond: ... *after Diamond is defeated* Spade: ... Spade: Shadow Flare! Spade: I'll show you what true karma is! King: Didn't he stea- Spade: Shut up, I can hear you! *after losing all HP* Spade: I just need to... *Spade holds a rainbow gem* Spade: Spectre Blood! *after defeating Spade* *he shoots a ray alarming the button saying emergency shooting the code before he dies* Spade: Goodbye, people. You: I kinda feel bad for this guy ad his pals. Spade: Jo-joke... *Joker appeared* Joker: Let's just do this *after getting on 1,000,000 HP* ???: This is useless... Deflectar: Mirror Gauntlets... *after getting on 750,000 HP* Deflectar, Full Power: I've Awakened. Deflectar, Awakened: You really like to stay alive. *after being defeated* Deflectar: No... Deflectar: That king is corrupt, how can he do such things! You: Welp, King, teleport me back to the castle! King: Sure! *In the castle* ???: Who's that! King: Oh, hey, I forgot to mention there are new recruits! King: Kids, introduce yourself! ---- Healer: I'm healer, I like using a syringe to inflict poison and help my friends. Light Knight: I'm a light knight, my father was apart of a big fortress but he hasn't came back, I don't know why. You: :/ Light Knight: Anyway, I use a laser stick! Sniper: I'm sniper, I LOVE GUNS! Miner: I'm miner, I use a pickaxe to break down things and get gems! Chomper: Hey, I'm chomper, I can turn my body into a scary monster! Builder: I'm builder, I can make you a poop castle! Every child: *laughing* Chronos: I'm Chronos, I can temporarily play with time! Shapeshifter: I am shapeshifter, I can shapeshift Hawky: I'm hawky, I can fly and generate mana spheres! Bob: I'm bob. I punch you very hard. King: That's all, could you let them have a friendly spar to test their skills. You: Sure, they're kids, nothing will happen. Server: Well Server: Good luxk is all I can say. Kids: Get 'em! *after all of them are defeated* King: I think it's time you rest. You: FINALLY! THE CARDS AND KIDS DEIVED ME INSANE! Server: Gen 2, Part 1 Completed World Server: Gen 2, Part 2 Necromancy Trivia *After the Joker Battle, you get a badge of completing the first Gen 2 part (75 BP) and get a extra badgs for defeating the students (10BP) having a total of 85BP given. * Category:Blog posts Category:Fanstuffs